Diabolik Lovers Fanfiction
by WatchAnime
Summary: My father sent me to a house filled with six vampire boys. Um..Hello? Does anyone care about my well-being? They're vampires, if you haven't noticed. I will go to all costs to protect my perfect neck from being bitten. By the way, my name is Dawn Ciel, a girl. I hope you have a great time being a sadist while you watch me run around like an idiot. Note the sarcasm.
1. Chapter 1

**Diabolik Lovers**

**_Chapter 1_**

The black limo stopped in front of a huge mansion. I stand in front of a rusty, black gate with my suitcase in my hand as I listen to the hum of the limo's engine fading away. I pushed open the gate, receiving a loud creak. Why the hell did my dad send me here anyway?

I walked up the stairs of the mansion and the door swung open by itself. I walked through the door. "Hello?"I called. No one replied. The air in the room smelled a little...musty. I can't quite put my finger on it. I glance around and notice a guy with red hair sleeping on a red couch. I set my suitcase down and walked over to the guy. I smiled mischievously to myself and whipped out a black sharpie marker. I bend down and applied the marker onto the guy's skin, my long dark green hair caressing my (cute) face.

I was only able to draw glasses on him before I felt cold hands on my wrist. The guy opened his green-colored eyes. I laughed and pointed at him with my free hand, the one not being held by the dude. "What do you think you're doing little girl?" he asked rhetorically. The reply was a slap in the face. "I'm f*ckin sixteen!" I exclaimed. "At least I don't look like I'm eight hundred and forty seven!"

He clutched his red cheek like an over dramatic girl. I could almost imagine him saying,"How dare you? Now my beautiful face is ruined!" in a really squeaky/girly voice. Instead, he gave me an insidious smile and attempted to pull me towards him. Now that, my friend, earned him a punch in the face at the speed of light.

"Ayato, leave the girl alone," came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a tall guy with blue hair wearing glasses. Okay...I definetely was not suppose to be here. I grabbed my suitcase and walked towards the door. "Sorry," I said while walking towards the door. "I'm not sorry for drawing on your face, if you didn't know. I'm actually proud of myself. Anyway, I'll be going now. My dad sent me to the wrong house and plus, I don't want to live with vampires."

The guy with the glasses appeared in front of me. "We'll discuss this later." he said. "Take her luggage upstairs." A creepy transparent-looking dude came out of the shadows and took my suitcase. He then shrinked back into the shadows. "AY!" I yelled to the guy who just took my luggage. "CAREFUL WITH THAT LUGGAGE! I PACKED A SLICE OF CAKE!"

"Your manners are so deplorable," four eyes said.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me," I said sarcastically. "Rude much?" I narrowed my eyes. The guy sighed. "My name Reiji Sakamaki, the second oldest of the house. And you are?"

"Justin Bieber's twin."

"Okay, Justin Bieber's Twin, I shall-" Reiji was interrupted by my laughing.

"You're so gullible!" I said. I looked Ayato and pointed at Reiji. "That is the little girl. Not me. By the way, I'm not sorry about what I said. Anyway, my real name is Dawn Ceil."

"Your manners are so-" once again, he was interrupted by me.

"My manners are so f*ckin awesome! And don't you dare say deplorable. You said that I had a lack of manners, like, five hundred times already."

Then, someone clapped in the background. I whirled my head to the source. A guy with red hair wearing a black hat stood in the middle of three facing couches. "That was a nice show you put on. A feisty little one, ay?"

I regained my composure and stopped acting insane. I bowed down. "I apologize for coming here. I'll just go." I walked to the front door and tugged on the handle. It didn't budge. I smirked and face the six boys around the couch.

"You really don't want me to go, huh?" I kicked the door open, the wood falling down with a deafening thump. "Oops. My bad. I think my leg accidentally broke the door. Leg spasm." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw shocked faces. "Come on. I thought vampires don't get shocked. I only just broke a door. No big deal. I could fix it, but I don't wanna."

**A/N: I swear I won't leave a cliff hanger for you guys. I'll keep updating. Oh and there was no Diabolic Lovers section so I had to put it in the Diabolic Garden. Finally updating. Date: 11-23-13 (November, 23, 2013) Errrrr. OKay then, uh, continue reading.**

I suddenly felt ice cold hands grab my shoulder. I looked up to see Ayato. His grip hardened and an insidious smile appeared on his face. "You're not leaving, pancake. It appears that you're stuck here, knowing our secret and all. We don't want anyone spreading 'rumors'."

I punched him in the face, but he saw it coming. He dodged it easily. On my other side, a kid with purple-ish hair grabbed me with his free hand, the one not holding the dusty teddy bear.

"My name is Kanato. Please take care of me." He smiled an icy smile. He literally looked sleep deprived.

I looked around nervously. His smile was making me a bit uneasy.

"My name's Raito, Bitch-chan." I turned around and there stood the guy that called me feisty.

"Shu," came a voice from the faded red couch. "The oldest son." His hair was a mix of light orange and a tint of blonde.

"Subaru." The voice came from a guy with white- blonde hair covering one of his eyes.

I walked towards the middle of the couch, away from the doors that are currently swinging off their hinges. (Not my fault...maybe)

I whipped out my Iphone that had a black case. "Wait. Before I leave, I want to take a picture of myself in this background. Please." I didn't wait for an answer.

There was a flash of light and a clicking sound. I looked at the picture. There was me with long, flowing dark green hair and light green eyes. I was wearing a pitch black T-shirt with a crimson jacket and black denim skinny jeans. I smiled. I looked really goo-

"Hey!" I cried out, interrupting my thoughts. "Give me back my Iphone!"

Ayato smirked as he looked through my photos. He turned the Iphone screen to me. "Who the hell is this?" He pointed to a photo of an adorable girl with dark green pig tails and a forced smile. She was wearing a frilly pink dress and looked really annoyed.

"She's cute!" exclaims Ayato.

"That's me," I said. "My friends forced me to wear that stupid outfit for the school's festival."

Subaru came by and grabbed the phone out of Ayato's hand. "The door's fixed," he said.

I glance at the door. The door was made out of titanium. Or maybe it was made out of what the Nokia is made out of. My eye twitched. They got me. I can't break through _that_ one.

A crushing sound came from Subaru's direction. I turned around. "WHAT THE F*CK, MAN. WHY THE F*CK DID YOU CRUSH MY PHONE?!"

I was beyond mad. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. "Buy me a new phone," I said sheepishly.

"No thank you," said Subaru, tossing what used to be my phone on the ground. I exhaled, trying to calm myself down and unclenched my fingers. I don't want to kill someone today. Not now.

Subaru handed my a small chip. "It's the phone's memory card. Take it."

I took it, calming down all the way.

And then I blacked out.

**A/N: I have no idea how to make a new chapter. So bare with me, will ya? **

**A/N: 30 minutes later... *searches up how to make a new chapter on fan fic** *** Nevermind. I know how to make a new chapter now.**

* * *

I woke up in a soft four poster bed. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I saw what I was wearing: A short, light pink night gown/dress that was frilly around the top. The dress was at my mid thighs, showing off my creamy white skin.

The bed creaked as I stood up. I'm going to go change my clothes. Wait a second. I blacked out earlier. Who changed my clothes?

"Already awake?"

I glanced at the bed to see Ayato sitting on top of it. I glared at him. "What do you want?" I asked harshly. His eyes roamed over my body and I suddenly felt insecure at my show of skin. He licked his lips.

"Blood,"he said, simply as if it was obvious.

I shook my head. "Nuh uh."

Ayato pulled me to the bed, pinning me down. He licked my neck, holding my hands to my sides so I don't punch him. He trapped my thrashing legs with his own.

God. I was completely trapped.

"Screw you, moron," I said as I tried to hide my neck with my hair.

Ayato smirked. I just want to wipe that lopsided smile (that's basically a smirk, right?) off his face.

His teeth was about three inches to biting my neck. I quickly slammed my head against his, making him cry out. My head throbbed with pain. Ow. Ow. Ow.

My dress was folded up a bit, so it revealed only a millimeter of my black underwear.

"Damn you, you little..." Ayato said.

His amber-colored eyes swept off my chest area, which was a little tight because of the clothes. He kissed my collarbone. Then he went a little downwards, just little ways from my breasts.

"Hey! That's a little too close to my cha-chas you pervert!" I exclaimed, wiggling in his grasp.

"See if I care. I'm Yours Truly."

"Hmph."

"Ayato,"commanded Reiji, who suddenly appeared in the room. "Let Dawn take a bath first."

"Thank you fellow wizard. You saved me from the ugly beast sitting on top of me like it's nobodys business. Thank ya, mate," I said in a funny accent to annoy Ayato. "Now get off of me."

Ayato reluctantly let go of me. I jumped up from the bed and then said,"Errrrr, which way's the bathroom?"

Ayato pointed at a door at the end of the bed. "Right there." I didn't bother to show my gratitude.

I entered the bathroom to find a guy with light orange hair sleeping in the bathtub with his clothes on. He was soaking in the water.

"Is there no shower in here?" I asked loudly on purpose.

The guy (I think his name was Shu?) opened his eyes, revealing light blue orbs.

"No,"he answered, groggily.

"Why are you taking a bath with your clothes on?" I asked.

"Do you want my clothes off?" he asked, a hint of a smirk. I swear, this house is filled with smirking idiots (not including me, I don't smirk, it's just a lopsided grin)

"Yeah," I answered, throwing him off course.

**A/N: Another update. 11-24-13 (November 24, 2013) AROUND 2: 03. **

"Do you need help getting out of the bathtub?" I asked playfully.

Shu nodded. "Sure."

"I was just kidding," I said.

I turned around to get out of the bathroom.

"I'll just leave you alone," I said. "Bye."

"No. Don't go," Said a voice near my ear.

I looked at the bathtub that was now empty.

"Are you Apparating?" I asked.

"What?"

"Nevermind," I said. "It's a Harry Potter thing."

Shu wrapped me in his arms from behind. Note: I'm still wearing that disgustingly short dress.

He pulled me into an extremely tight embrace. "You smell good."

I rolled my eyes. Vampires these days.

"Are you going to let me go or are you going to keep sniffing me like a rabid dog."

Shu looked at my neck. "Ayato hasn't bit you yet...How is that possible?"

"Gee...I don't know. Maybe because I defended myself?"I suggested sarcastically.

I suddenly found myself pushed against a marble counter. My hip hit the marble on the side really hard making me utter a short yelp.

Shu grabbed both of my hands and held them above my head. He then glance at his watch. "It's already dinner time."

He was about to pierce my skin with his teeth. He was close to doing so, anyway. I used my legs to kick his knee, causing him to fall on the bathroom floor. His hands still wrapped around my wrists so I came down with him.

There was a ripping sound of torn fabric through the mist of chaos. My eyes suddenly went wide and I could feel the heat blooming in my face. My dress was stuck to the faucet and now my dress was torn. I looked down at my attire. The dress was ripped all the way to my waist. The jagged edges had wisps of thin pink string peeking out. "Sh*t."

My black underwear was now visible. Shu gazed at me and laughed for what seemed like the first time.

Then, the bathroom door creaked open. "Are you done yet?" Asked Ayato, in a bored tone. But he was met with the sight of me on top of Shu. "What the hell are you doing to Dawn?!"

"Says the person that calls itself 'Yours Truly' when you haven't even bitten Dawn's neck yet," replies Shu.

"Well I was going to bite her neck. I was just waiting for her to take a bath first," replies Ayato. "I could bite her right now." The vampire walks towards me and bends down towards my neck. The sound of ripping fabric was heard again as I tore the hanging piece of silk. I quickly placed the cloth protectively in front of my neck (In front of her neck means that the cloth was expanded so it was tight and it was, like, 1 inch in front of her neck) , so that Ayato's sharp, glistening teeth was met by a bouncy fabric.

"Bye," I shouted over my shoulder as I dash through the bathroom door. I quickly paced around the huge bedroom, looking for my suitcase. When I found the bags that held my clothes, I grabbed it and ran out the door. I wandered aimlessly and rapidly among the eerie hallways.

After running around and turning corners for about a thousand of times, I settled with a brown wooden door at the side of the hallway. I walked inside.

I saw a bed covered in faded white sheets, thick with filth. I closed the door slowly, stepping inside and registering my surroundings.

**A/N: Hey! I just wanted to drop by and say hi...sorry...continue...**

The room was plain. There was just one simple bed in the left corner of the room and a drawer right next to it.

Suddenly, I was reminded of the torn dress. I took off the dress and slipped into my dark, skinny jeans with a neon tank top.

I then continued on surveying the room but was quickly interrupted by a gay-sounding laugh.

"What are you doing in this room, Bitch-chan?"

I turned around to see a pair of green eyes. I stumbled back, completely surprised.

"What the f*ck?" I manage to utter. I felt a forceful push above my chest and I found myself landing on the bed. Out of instinct, I kicked. But to no avail. Just kidding.

"Ouch!" Raito yelps. "I would have to teach you not to mess with me, Bitch-chan."

"_I'm _the bitch? Last time I checked, I was a human. Bitch yourself!" I retorted.

"Shuddup!"

Raito slams my arms on the bed and smiles. He lets out another laugh. "You had to make it harder for yourself, Bitch-chan. Are you a masochist?"

I snort. "Hell no! But maybe you are." Raito's smile wavers and I know my comment had affected him. "You are, aren't you," I teased. "A masochist, that is."

And I did the mistake of hitting him. "That's it!" Raito cries. "Hit me! Abuse me! Rape me~"

I'm more scared of his masochist side than his sadist side. "Get the hell away from me! No way! I don't want to abuse you!"

I moved away. I fell off the bed with a sickening thump. My shoulder was met with a sharp pain that bolted through my body and I was paralyzed for a second. Before I could move, Raito pushed me back down, once again, gaining control.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at me and a sinking feeling in my stomach told me he was back to being a sadist.

"You won't escape this time, Bitch-chan." And he smiled, 'sweetly'.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE - GO ON TO NEXT CHAPTER**

**WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

NEXT CHAPTER?

ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP READING THIS?

THIS IS A REAL GOODBYE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Recap: "You won't escape this time, Bitch-chan."_

"Yes I will. You just wa-" His lips meant mine and he quickly pulled back. It was a brief kiss, but it still made me angry. "WHY THE F*CK? YOU STOLE MY FIRST MOUTH-TO-MOUTH THING!" I refused to say the word 'kiss'.

Raito smirked gleefully. "If you act like that, then I might do that again."

He nuzzled his nose against my neck. "You smell so delicious..." he says. His grip was now stone hard on my wrists. He squeezed my wrists so hard that I almost let out a whimper.

A shiver cascaded down my back as Raito nipped my neck. "Stop. Dude. Seriously, stop it." His teeth didn't peirce my skin yet, but it's really close to doing so.

"Hmm? You don't like this?"

And he licks my neck. His tongue trails down my skin. He pulls down a the left strap of my neon green tank top.

I squeeze my eyes shut and prepare for what I'm about to bring upon myself. I kicked Raito with my legs activating his masochist mode. I stood up, staggering a bit, and made way to the door bringing my suitcase along with me. From behind, Raito wrapped his arms around me.

"Stay with me, master," he pleads. He plops onto the bed, making the dust hover in the air. He pulls me right on top of him.

I bit my lip. If I don't stop hitting him he might become a sadist again...but...

Oh for f*ck's sake! I pushed him and sprinted out the door with my suitcase after me.

After wandering around for another hour, I found myself in front of heavy, metal doors. This is...it's the front doors.

And then it opened.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" came a voice I knew all too well.

"Brother!?"

"Dawn?!"

"F*ckin right! It's me!"

My brother glared sternly at me. "As long as I'm here, you aren't using any profanities."

I pouted, but hugged Grayson (my brother). He hugged me back, but only for a fraction of a second. By the way, he isn't my step-brother. We're actually related.

"Okay. Fine, Grayson, I promise that I won't use foul words anymore." I looked up at my eighteen year-old brother, that has hair as black as a TV screen when off. His stormy, gray eyes bounced around the room (not literally; cuz that would be creepy).

"Why are you here?" he asked.

I replied with an irrelevant question. "Where's Max?" Max is my other brother. He's actually twins with Grayson. They look exactly alike except for the fact that they have different personalities. The question was soon answered as a felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss me?" he asks, pecking me on the cheek, something a normal brother wouldn't do.

"The opposite, actually," I replied, smartly.

"Who's touching my possession?"

I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Ayato. "What the hell? Dawn isn't your possession. She's my sister," Max retorted.

"Come on, Max, Dawn, we're getting out of here." Grayson turned to leave, but was faced by a stone hard door. He turned back around, completely puzzled.

"Yeah. No way out," I said as I shrugged.

Ayato thought aloud. "If I open the door so those two ratchet boys could get out of here, then Dawn would find some way to escape with them...Then that means they have to stay..." Ayato sighed.

"You two boys have to stay here." Ayato faced me. "Come here, Dawn. We're going." Without my consent, he grabbed my arm and pulled.

"You aren't taking Dawn!" Grayson and Max said in unison. They both pulled my other arm. I was starting to get dizzy as the boys pulled me back and forth.

Finally, a lightbulb went on. "Woah. Hold it right there," I said calmly. "Why don't my brothers and I just share a room? Come on, they _are_ my brothers, right? It's not like they're going to fall in love with me or anything because they are actually related to me."

Ayato growled. He eyed my brother intently, as if sizing him up.

"Fine," Ayato said.

Just like that, my brothers and I were thrown into 'my' room.

"Speaking of which, why are you here, Grayson? How did you get here?" I asked, staring at him suspiciously.

"Dad left a note on the fridge telling us to come here," said Max, instead of Grayson. "At least I think it was for us...The only thing written on it was an address, so we weren't sure."

I did a mental facepalm, but was a little glad that they came.

**A/N: In case you were wondering, yes, there will be romance. Just stay put and read.**

"Um, alright, then...," I trailed off setting myself on the pink bed.

Max sat crisscrossed on the floor. He sighed, then said, "It's so boring here! Why don't we have anything to do?"

I glanced at Grayson. He was reading a small book about chemistry. I sighed. He was certainly prepared.

Max stood up and sat next to me on the bed. He leaned his head on my shoulder. "Good night, Dawn." Max closed his eyes. I leaned my head against Max's head and I closed my eyes. For a while, I was still awake, conscious that my eyes were closed. Then, I fell asleep.

_I was back home, hugging my pillow like I always do when I go to sleep. The pillow was soft and I run my hands through its stings of yarn. I realize that the string is too thin to be yarn. And I-_

My eyes flew open and I awake with a jerk and a falling sensation. I adjusted my sleeping position, so that I'm turning towards my right. I was met by something furry brushing against my face. _Stupid pillow_. Annoyed, I turned towards my left. I felt something brush past my cheek. Wait. Is that Grayson and Max? I start to sit up but was pulled down by two arms from my right side and my left side.

"I love you, Dawn, so don't leave me," mumbled Grayson.

"I love you more than him, so don't leave me," mumbled Max.

Alright. I'm confused. Are they having the same dreams or something?

I looked at the time on the ancient vanity. 9:53 am. Well, what do you know? It's time to wake them up.

After fetching a bucket of water, I sneaked over to my brothers and-

Splash.

"DAWN! YOU F TRIPLE ASTERICK B TRIPLE ASTERICK (f***in b***!)" Max yelled.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. NOT! MUYHAHA!" Let me tell you, I was on the floor laughing like an idiot.

Grayson sighed and muttered something about immature kids.

"Look, Dawn. Clean up the bed because it's all wet," Grayson said.

"And now it's not."

Behind me, stood Reiji. "Sorry to intrude, but-,"

There was a tug at my hair. Sitting on my bed, looking innocent as usal, was Kanato. "Let's play."

"Kid, you look sleep deprived. You gotta go to sleep."

Kanato said nothing.

"And what about my school?!" I said, turning to look at Reiji straight in the eyes. "Nanami High?! Look, I ain't takin shit from nobody, you got that? I need to go to school!"

Reiji sighed. (Gawd, Reiji is like Grayson.) "Fine. You get to go to your school, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"We have to go with you."

"What the fuck? No-"

Here I am, standing in front of Nanami High, wearing my uniform: a white blouse and a black skirt.

"Hey, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Shu, Raito, and Subaru. Make sure to act as though your don't know my brothers and I, alright?"

I turned to glare at them with my dark green eyes.

"As you wish, princess," Ayato snorted.

"Shut up."

I walk into the school, but not before shooing the vampires off. And so, my two brothers walk off into the 2nd years hallways. I'm left alone.

The hallway was bustling as usual. I went to my locker to find a note:

_Afterschool _

_At the abandoned place _

_Come alone_

_Challenge letter_

_To Dawn Ciel_

I smirked to myself. Who the fuck do they think I am? What joy, getting a challenge letter.

"What's that, Dawn?"

I looked up, which I shouldn't have because the guy was almost the same height as me and we could've knocked heads.

"Letter. That's all."

There was Dean, the pervert. And for some fuckin-bad-unreasonable-creepy-horrible-reason-i-hate-this-i-wanna-slam-my-head-against-the-wall-kinda-thing, is the fact that he likes to, uh, prey (?) on me the most.

His face broke into a grin and he pulled me into a hug. Yeah, okay, fine. He's my friend, but he's still a perv.

The hug was really tight. My boobs pushed against his chest and he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hey, Dean. Let me go." Truthfully, I could've escaped, but that would mean breaking his arm and I didn't want to do that.

"Just a little more. . . Hey, Dawn?"

"What?"

"You're breasts are really huge and soft."

I punched him.

"That was suppose to be a compliment!" He argued, nursing his bleeding nose.

The bell rang and I walked to my first class.

I walked in, taking a seat at the . . . I can't decide so I'm gonna sit in the MIDDLE!

I took a seat in the middle of the sea of desks.

Everyone else came walking in, taking a seat with their friends, while I sit RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE. Sorry. I think I have problems.

"Attention, class. We have six new students! Please introduce yourself!"

"Yo. My name's Ayato."

"Hello (pushes up glasses), my name is Reiji Sakamaki."

Hi," Kanato said in a hollow voice, smiling weirdly. "My name is Kanato. Please take care of me." And he still brings his teddy bear with him. Come on, it's not like the teddy bears carries his mother's ashes or anything. Probably. . . You never know. . .

"Hey~ You guys! My name is Raito!"

"Subaru."

"Shu."

The class was already filled with excitement. Everyone was squealing and blushing. Or they were talking to their friends. Teehee. Friendsy. (- Inserts that part for fun)

The teacher, a fifty-year old guy, smiled. "We've never gotten so much students to enroll at the same time. Nanami High must be advancing. You guys could celebrate. I don't know what to teach, anyway." And he left.

why?

Why?

WHY?

**WHY?**

_**WHY?**_

**_WHY?_**

Everyone knows the rule! Don't ever leave children in a room left alone. Or else it'll be like hurricane Sandy all over again! I came to learn. (And maybe fight . . .) I thought the teachers here were smart! I guess I was wrong. . .

And then, the old guy popped his head back in again. He smiled sheepishly. "Instead we'll have the top student of the school to watch over you guys! Isn't that, uh, nice?" He dashed away quickly. He backtracked his steps and added,"New students, you could sit wherever you want!" Finally he walked away and the six vampires stood in the front of the classroom awkwardly.

What a weird teacher.

Not surprisingly, Grayson walks in.

The vampires finally figured out where they should sit. Raito seduced the girl sitting to my right and took that place. Reiji commanded the guy sitting in front of me to move; he took that place. Beside me on my left now sat Ayato. Kanato sat behind me. Shu is diagnol to me, behind Raito. Subaru sits behind Ayato. I mentally face palmed myself. FUCK. I'm changing seats. Better yet, I'm gonna convince the principal to change my schedule.

"What's going on, Princess?" Ayato asked, smirking.

I didn't answer. Instead I glared at the ground, appearing as if I were deep in thought. I heard an annoying constant tapping and a looked up, ready to punch whoever produced the noise. I looked up to see Grayson giving me the get-up-and-help-me-you-lazy-ass kinda look. I stood up quickly, the chair screeching against the floor, creating a loud noise. The classroom went silent and I could feel all eyes on me. I mean, I've been feeling people stare at me earlier because of these so called beautiful boys surrounding me but I could've cared less. I walked quietly to the front of the class and turned to face the students with a glare.

My dark green eyes show with hatred. The students immediately turned away, scared of me. The chatter began again. A few girls walked up to the vampires timidly. No, wait, let me correct that. _All _of the girls of the class are surrounding the vamps.

"Sorry, I'm in love with her," Ayato said, pointing at me.

"Me too," agreed the rest of the vampires in unsion.

Three of the girls stayed, continuing to flirt with them. I rolled my eyes.

Reiji stood up and walked over to me. "Oh, and by the way, at night, we must go to the Night School."

What? I turned to my brother. "Give me a moment. I'll come back."

I dragged Reiji into the hall. "What did you say?" I asked as I punched the wall beside me. The wall crumbled and a hollow, circular space was left behind.

Reiji pushed up his glasses. "It's part of the deal. You must also go to the Night School."

I sighed. "Alright. But I seriously don't want to go. Can't my idiotic brothers go instead of me?"

**A/N: Sooooo, we gonna pause right here because I want you guys to appreciate the following users of this website. They left a review. Oh no. My manly tears are coming out again. No, wait, I'm a girl. Woah. Hold up. I ain't tryin to be cheesy or anything, 'ight? Lawl. My coach in gym class says 'ight? instead of alright? It pisses me off- just kidding! The following names are the following participants of The 48th Hunger Games!**

**ChiChanNya  
Rainy-Round  
Natachalovesnaruto (Hey, me like Naruto too)  
MetallicAlice  
KitsuneHime17x**

**May the odds be ever in your favor! But sadly, there are not enough victims, errr, _participants _for The Hunger Names so the Games can't begin, sadly. So y'all guys are free! Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. *waggles eyebrows* Hey, Haruka, you looking quite smexy over there.**

"No, but they could go with you if you want."

"Yeah. Alright." I feel like a cannibal. I'm just so fed up with people. (I LOVE TUMBLR. This the author speakin by the way. Continue.)

* * *

And the awaited moment: Afterschool!

And so, I walk to the abandoned place, feeling sorry for who I was to compete with today. In fact, I felt sad that this guy was stupid enough to challenge me. Don't worry about being bored because this fight will end quickly.

Here I stand in front of the school's abandoned building: the greenhouse. I walked in like it was nobodys business.

"Hello, Dawn."

"What?" I said, boredly. I felt a human presence behind my back about to sneak an attack. I pretend not to notice. They held up their clenched hands and swung towards me, but I stepped to the side. The guy fell down.

"You're good," said Alexander Black. He was pretty hot, I gotta admit, with his midnight black hair and light purple eyes.

"Aren't I always?"

Alexander got back up to his feet. "If I win, you have to be my slave for two weeks and you have to do what I tell you to do. Deal?"

I smiled, confidently. "Deal."

The first thing Alexander did was running at me with a bat. Dodged. His fists are flying towards me. Dodged. He's trying to kick me, now. Dodged.

I yawned (it was actually genuine because I was so fuckin bored). "Hey, Alexander. Long story short, but you've been trying to hit me for, like, a year already. Just give it up, alright? Or do you want me to end it all?"

Alexander blushed. His face was bright red. He started getting shy with me and he stopped trying to attack me. "I wanted to win so I could get a kiss from you," he mumbled.

"Oh, really?" I said.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Well, if that's all you wanted, I could give it to you! Come on, it's just a kiss, right?"

"Really?" Alexander, face still red, brightened up a little.

"Sure. Just wait for a few seconds. . ."

And then, I gave him a kiss.

No! You bastards! Of course he was asking for a kiss, so I gave him one from my pocket.

I placed a second chocolate (Hershey's) kiss wrapped in silver foil in his hand. I smiled. "You're welcome."

"Thanks, anyway," he said. I also thought I heard him mumble something about me being ignorant or oblivious. Something like that. He turned away. " You win."

I walked out of the greenhouse, feeling as if Alexander wasn't satisfied with the kiss I gave him. I person could only have as much chocolate!

I walked to the front gates of Nanami High. I found everyone waiting for me: Shu, Subaru, Reiji, Ayato, Raito, Kanato, Grayson, and Max.

"What took you so long?" Max asked.

I waved my right hand dismissively. "Some guy asked me for a kiss so I gave him one. That's all."

"That's all?!" screeched Max. "You say that like a kiss is worth nothing! And you just gave it out!"

"What's the big deal?" I wondered. What _is_ the big deal about a teardrop-shaped chocolate?

Max looked at his feet, acting as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "_I_ was suppose to be your second kiss, Dawn."

My eyes widened when Max's lips came into contact with mine. He pushed his lips against mine forcefully. I mean, seriously, he's even pushing my head towards him. His tongue tried to enter my mouth, but I kept my mouth sealed close. Suddenly, before I could even protest, those lips were off mine and another pair replace those. And there was Grayson.

What the fuck is going on?

This time, the kiss wasn't rough. Grayson didn't try to enter my mouth, he simply just kissed me. And I pushed him away. Good thing that I don't blush. The only thing that happens is my ears getting red. My ears, though, were hidden behind my dark green hair. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Grayson and Max were both blushing madly. They looked exactly the same. If only Grayson would ditch his glasses.

"Guys," I said calmly, which is the exact opposite of how I'm actually feeling. "We're siblings. You're my brothers."

Max raised his head from the ground to look at me. "But Dawn!" He smiled. "We could use condoms when we have sex so no incest is included!"

**Just kidding. That was fake. He didn't really say that. Instead he said:**

Max raised his head from the ground to look at me. The blood was still in his cheeks. "I don't care if were siblings, Dawn! I still love you! And besides. . . I was your fist kiss. . ."

Grayson stared at Max as if he were crazy. "But _I _was Dawn's first kiss!" He protested.

Raito stared at all of them. "But I kissed Dawn yesterday." Raito said.

I turned to look at Reiji. "Hey, Reiji," I said. "I'm gonna close my eyes and fall backwards, hoping this is all a dream, so catch me, alright?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I closed my eyes and I fell. I fell into someone's arms. They carried me bridal style and they walked. I heard a car door open and I was laid down on a car cushion. I kept my eyes shut even though I knew it wasn't a dream. It was all happening.

Soon, I got the hang of it and I slept, with these last thoughts: _Wasn't I late for school today? I woke up at 9:53 right?_

* * *

"Hey, Dawn. It wasn't a dream, just so you know."

My eyes fluttered open. "How long was I sleeping?" I questioned.

"Only about 30 minutes," he replied.

"What happened to Grayson and Max?"

"They were dropped off at the mansion."

"What time is it?"

Reiji automatically answered,"Five forty-eight," (5:48 PM if you guys find it hard to read it in word form)"Night School starts at Six o'clock. We're at Night School, right now." Reiji shoves a hanger with clothes attached to me. "Change into this uniform in that small closet over there." He points to the back of the car, where there was a curtained area you could stand in. "Hurry."

I did as was told and changed into the transparent white shirt, the extremely short dark red skirt, the black blazer, and the dark red tie. I pushed the green curtains back to reveal Reiji staring at his watch. Ayato is looking at me with eyes as if he could see me naked or something. Who the hell was in charge of the school uniforms? See-through shirts? Short skirts?

"Let's go," said Reiji.

We walked (Reiji, Ayato, Shu, Subaru, Kanato, Raito, and me) into the school. We all went our seperate ways. I was now left alone in the hallway. I pulled my black socks higher until they went to my mid-thigh. The socks slowly slid down again, back to half an inch above my knees. I sighed.

"What's the problem, little kitty? Are you new?" Came a velvety voice, which was hella sexy.

I looked up to see a guy with dirty blonde hair, wearing the guy's uniform (a white, button up shirt, dark red tie, and black pants).

"Yeah, I'm new," I say.

His blue eyes probed my body. "I'm the head of the student council, Natsume Kosuke." He smiled.

His eyes lingered on my boobs. My eye twitched. I'm annoyed. I pretended to stare at his crotch. To add to the effects, I squinted.

Natsume's left eye started twitching. "What's the matter?" I questioned, innocently.

_Let's take a detour into Natsume's head, shall we?_

_"How did she notice that I was staring?! Shouldn't she be swooning right now?! She should be flirting with me! I'm the student council president and I'm hot! What? She's already gone. . ."_

"Are you gonna give me schedule, or not?" I say, glaring at him. My eyes were narrowed and I had this sinking feeling. This feeling was not like any other I had before. . . This feeling was almost alien to me. . .

I really wanted to punch this little shit.

The guy started being polite. Eh, alright. Thanks for trying anyway. He led me to a class filled with vampires.

"Natsume!"

What. The. Hell. (Oh and by the way, I wasn't the one who screamed Natsume. The one who screamed Natsume is a hoard of girls.)

Soon, Natsume was crowded by girls. I went to the front of the classroom simply because no one was there. I guess I'll teach because the professor is sleeping on her desk, looking ancient. I nudged her with my foot.

"Yessss?" She croaked, turning her head slowly. Her face was full of wrinkles. Yep. She's probably older than great great grandma and my mom combined. (I don't even know how old my mom is though. I never got to meet her.)

"I'm teaching today."

She stared at me and then put her face back on the desk. Well. . .I guess that was a sign of approval.

My fist came in contact to the wooden desk. The wooden desk split cleanly in half. I narrowed my eyes into a glare and the class went silent.

"Yo," I said cooly. "Today I'll be teaching."

Natsume smiled, as if amused. "What's your name?"

"Dawn Ciel. Raise your hand next time."

I grabbed my glasses from my pocket and placed them on my face. "Today we'll be focusing on humanities. I'm pretty sure none of you vampires learned anything, anyway."

"Well, you're a human. We vampires are way stronger than humans," said a girl with shoulder-length pink hair, curled at the ends. She looked pretty snotty. And stuck-up.

"You sure about that?" I said, smirking.

She smirked back and stood up. "Yeah."

"You wanna prove it?" I walked towards her.

"Let's figh-," She was interrupted by a punch on her face. Everyone stared at me with those eyes. They're gonna worship me.

"My name is Dawn Ciel. I'm the new student. Sixteen years old. Don't know where my mother is. My dad gone on some vacation. Fuck you."

Silence. . .

**A/N: Yesss. The chapter just ended. **


End file.
